emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2875 (19th March 2001)
Plot Jack is getting ready for his trial. Harry says he looks smart and says Jack will be fine. Jack thanks Harry for all his support and says he is sorry for being rough on him at first. Harry says he thinks Jack is innocent. Jack leaves. Kathy is in Jack's house, she is on the phone to Bev, reminding her that the boys will not be at school. Robert is ready for school. Kathy explains that he has to be available in case he is called to court. Andy says he isn't going to school. Diane is getting ready to go to court, she is nervous. Bernice and Ashley wish her luck. Bernice asks Ashley when his doctors appointment is. Ashley says that he might cancel it. Bernice says he ought to go as she doesn't want their child without a father in ten years time because Ashley didn't have a check up. Angie talks to Richie, they get in the car together to go to court. Diane catches Richie's eye. Carol comes out of the B&B with the estate agent. Viv yells at Carol and the estate agent. Eric is moving boxes out of the boot of his car, Gloria sees Eric's bruised head. Eric says it was intruders, Gloria says he must go to the doctors but Eric won't hear of it. Gloria says she will see if Paddy has something to take the swelling down. There are photographers outside the court as Jack gets out of the police van. Jack meets his QC, Geoffrey Hamilton Jones. The QC asks if Jack has any questions, Jack says that he just wants to get it all over with. Paddy catches Gloria looking through the pills. Gloria explains what has happened to Eric. Paddy is concerned that Gloria is getting mixed up with Eric but goes off to find something to reduce the swelling. Riche and Angie arrive at the court and look to see which court room Jack will be in. Diane, Betty and Alan arrive and comment on the amount of people outside. They see Angie and Richie, Alan asks if Diane wants him to stay with her, but she says no. Diane thinks it is important for Jack to see a few friendly faces when he is brought in. Ashley arrives in the pub where Bernice is cleaning. He reports on his doctor's appointment. The doctor said he was overweight and he had high blood pressure. The doctor took blood, but didn't think there was anything too untoward. Ashley leaves to go and dig out some old rugby kit so he can start running. In the court room, Jack is questioned. Jack pleads not guilty on both charges, the murder of Sarah and the attempted murder of Richie. The opposing barrister gives her verdict, and says that Sarah's death was a premeditated plan to exact final revenge on her and her lover. She then calls upon Richie to give evidence. Richie swears on the Bible. Richie is asked who shared his cottage. Richie explains his relationship with Sarah. He says they were together for six months and were in love. He wanted her to get a divorce. Richie is upset, but says he is OK to carry on. Terry sees Ashley running near the Post Office. Ashley explains why he is running. Terry says that he needs a proper kit and says he might join him. Ashley turns and goes into the Post Office. Diane and Angie are outside the courtroom, Diane is nervous and Angie says she doesn't like courts. Richie is asked why Sarah didn't follow him out of the hayloft. Richie says she wouldn't jump. He says that he had to go out to get some air and Jack prevented him going back in to rescue Sarah. Richie says he saw Jack start the fire. Richie also says that Jack had said he could kill both Sarah and him the night before when they were in the pub. Richie says that Jack was out of control and pinned Sarah up against the wall. Richie says that Jack is a dangerous man and that he tried to attack him in hospital. The jury dismissed that comment since that was after the day in question. Eric is polishing some antiques with Beeswax. Gloria produces some ointment for Eric. She puts some on for him. The QC then questions Richie about Jack's intentions to kill both him and Sarah. The QC brings up the fact that Richie had left Jack's six year old daughter alone in their house and that is why Jack threatened them. Richie says that everyone knew what he meant. The QC asks how Jack set fire to the barn. Richie replies that Jack spread petrol everywhere. The QC asks what Richie was doing at the farm, Richie says that he and Sarah had had a disagreement and that she had gone over to the farm to tell Jack she was going to leave Richie and go back to him. The QC accuses Richie of lying to the police about Jack setting fire to the barn. Richie says that Sarah was his life. The QC suggests that Richie was wanting revenge on Jack because he had lost Sarah to him. Richie denies all this and says that he saw Jack start the fire which killed Sarah. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Harry Thompson - Tony Broughton *Prison Officer - Joseph Kerr *Estate Agent - Andrew Abrahams *Louise Salisbury - Caroline Strong *Geoffrey Hamilton-Jones QC - Nicholas Blane *Clerk - Tim Swinton *Justice Michael Thornton - Anthony Schaeffer *Hilary Browning QC - Sarah Parks Locations *HMP Skipdale - Jack and Harry's cell *Melby Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Main Street *Pollard's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Hotten Crown Court - Exterior, stairway, foyer and courtroom *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and drugs cupboard Notes *Caroline Strong makes a pre-Mel Doland appearance as Louise Salisbury. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,310,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes